Lost and found
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Fili had thought he had lost Kili in an orc raid when he was only a child, but years later the brothers are reunited.


_**Hope you enjoy this, I'll see if you like this story, i will update everyday or every other day. Please review because that gives me enthusiasm to write this stuff thanks x enjoy x**_

Chapter one

Fili twisted in his sleep. He was having nightmares again, he had had them since he was 12 (human equivalent) and they still haunted him at least once a week and he was older, 21 (human equivalent).

The nightmares all the same. Him, Thorin, His mother Dis and his little brother Kili. The orcs had attacked the Blue mountains, Thorin was fightining four at once as Dis, Kili and himself sat screaming. Kili was 8 (Human equivalent) and was cowering behind Fili.

Dis grabbed a vase and smashed it across an orcs head, taking her eyes off her sons for five seconds when Fili started screaming.

An orc had grabbed Kili through the window, Fili grabbed the dagger and stabbed but it was not enough. Thorin, Dis and Fili ran and looked.

After the attack all the villagers helped, (There were not many in the tiny village). Kili was never found, Fili didn't laugh or play pranks like he did with his brother. Thorin still searched for Kili at least everyday, to this very day and it had been almost nine years.

Kili would be 17. Dis had retreated herself, losing her youngest had made her quiet and she blamed herself. Fili had promised to look after his baby brother but he was gone. They thought he was dead. The nightmares were real.

Fili had lost his brother, 9 years in two weeks. It was Kilis birthday today, Dis was chopping carrots frantically, Thorin was hacking at a log in anger. Fili hated the atmosphere, it had been 9 years but no one fully recovered.

Kili was the cheer off the house. Big brown eyes and brown hair, he was learning archery (his top skill) although it was weird for dwarves.

Fili decided to go hunting, He was deep in the forest. He sat on a log and sighed, he missed his brother so so much, Thorin missed him and so did Dis but Kili was Filis best friend and they never separated.

Hooves snapped Fili from his thoughts. He shot up, a big buck was grazing, he was old and skinny but would make a good stew.

Fili kneeled down and readied his bow, Archery was Kilis strength...Fili snapped the thought from his head and pulled his bow back. A sound made the Buck dart, Fili cursed and put his bow back.

He turned around to see a young dwarf about 17-18 standing a few metres back, he had dark hair and stubble and big dark eyes that jogged a memory.

"Who are you?" snapped Fili, the boy studied Fili. "Who are you?" he said, narrowing his eyes just like Fili did. "I asked you first" ""I asked you second".

They regarded eachother. "You look very familiar...have we met before?" the boy said. Fili noticed he looked more like an elf, almost nothing like a dwarf, almost.

He was a little smaller than Fili. "No, we have not...what do you want?" snapped Fili. "I was hunting, sorry for scaring your buck away" The boy said, Fili looked confused but nodded.

"Where do you come from, i haven't seen you in my village" Fili said, "Oh, just over by the river...you know the small village?" Fili nodded, he had heard of the village. Orcs had raided there too.

"Your family hunting?" Fili said, just wanting to start a conversation. To his surprise the boy scoffed, "I have no family, they were killed in the raid...i live with my friend Kalena" The boy said.

"Orcs? Your family were killed by orcs?" Fili said, pity filling his voice. "Well i think so, i was hit on the head and don't remeber much from my childhood" The boy sighed. Fili knew him from somewhere.

"Why do you want to know?" the boy snapped, sudenly suspicious. "Just asking, I'm Fili by the way" he said. The boy frowned. "What?" Fili asked, the boy didn't answer.

"What?" he snapped. "I-I just thought it sounded familiar...and its similiar to mine" The boy said, surprised by Filis tone of voice. He began to back away.

Fili stepped forward. "Stop! Sorry...What's your name?" Fili asked urgently, he was putting the peices together in his head. "None of your buisness! Leave me alone" the boy turned and started to walk away.

Fili grabbed his arm and tugged him back. "Ow! Get off!" the boy yelled. "Is your name Kili?" Fili asked. The boy was struggling as Fili pinned him up a rock wall.

"Is your name Kili!" Fili almost screamed at him. "Whats it to you?" the boy snapped, giving up, Fili was obviously stronger. "You don't remember most of your childhood, you have no family, orcs raided your house and I'm familiar" Fili clicked the peices together. His heart thumping wildly.

"Will you get off!" the boy shouted. He looked the right age. Fili took a deep breath, "Is your name Kili?" he asked.

The boy looked at him with his big dark eyes and Fili realised he looked exactly like Kili, just older. "Yes" He said.

Fili gasped, he let the boy go and backed away. His little brother is alive, well and right in front of him. He was less than a mile away! He had lived less than a mile away!

The boy dusted himself off and looked at Fili. "Why did you want to know?" he asked suspiciously. "Kili, did you have a big brother? Do you remember anything?" Fili said, Kili looked confused.

"I...The only thing i remember is being dragged away from someone and being hit on the head after someone screamed my name. I remember waking up by a young girl who's family was killed, Kalena" Kili said.

Fili gulped. "Your my little brother...uncle Thorin was defending us when they came, our mother Dis saved Her brother Thorin but an orc grabbed you away. I stabbed it but it got away, you were eight" he said.

"Dis? Thorin? I've heard those names" Kili said, Fili fought the urge to whack Kili around the head. He had just told him who Dis and Thorin were.

Then all the memorys came flooding in, making Kili dizzy. His head snapped up he looked at Fili. "Fili? Fili!" The brothers hugged.

Fili was trying not to cry, he had his little brother! He would not let anything happpen to him again, he had lost 9 years already.

The brothers spent hours talking about their old pranks, memories and everything else. "I've got to tell mother and uncle Thorin!" Fili shot up. Kili gulped, "Maybe they'll hate me?" he said.

"What? They've never been the same since you left, Thorin still looks for you! Your a prince!" Fili grabbed his brothers arm and began dragging him to the village.

* * *

Kili gulped as he walked alongside his brother who was grinning. A few dwarves had looked at them but Fili just kept dragging him to the house. He burst in as Kili waited outside, scared to come in.

Thorin stood up while Dis turned from the oven. "What is the meaning of this? Bursting in like that!" Thorin said, "Okay, this is going to shock you but..." Fili swallowed and dragged in Kili who stared at his mother and uncle, remembering.

"Hello, whats your name" Thorin greeted, barely smiling. Kili swallowed, he looked at Dis who was studying him and knew him from somewhere.

"You look familiar" she said, "Oh...you do" Thorin said, scrutinising him. Fili was almost jumping with excitement.

"My...my name is Kili" Kili said. Dis and Thorin gasped and stepped back, realising how they knew him. Fili was grinning.

"My...my son?" Dis said, Kili nodded. Dis leapt at him, crying and hugging. Thorin bear hugged him and after an emotional half hour, they sat down.

Kili explained everything. They talked all through night, Kili saw his old room and stayed there.

Everything was perfect, the village welcomed Kili in. Dis was cheerful again, Thorin was...more cheerful. Fili and Kili had their bond again and plotted and played pranks like they used too. The family back together again.


End file.
